


無法割捨-6

by Didy_miny



Series: ABO未來向 [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: ABO未來向 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848004





	無法割捨-6

前一天晚上和兄弟們把飲料言歡及凈漢哥的安慰，知勳想了很多，他已經準備好要跟順榮坐下來好好的談

心裡終於有了個底加上肚子裡的寶寶讓他有些不適，知勳累壞了，一路睡到隔天近中午

起床到大客廳，卻沒有看見意料中順榮的身影，他記得是早上的班機，按理說他應該在家了，知勳心裡設想著各種可能，也許他睡過頭錯過了，也許班機延誤了，也許順榮該搭火車，又或者他已經在樓下工作了

直到他接收到兄弟們小心翼翼的眼神以及凝重的氣氛，知勳心裡喀噔一聲，看來都不是他想的那樣

「怎麼回事，順榮呢？」

大家左看右看，沒有人敢說，知勳現在只想知道自己的丈夫在哪，看向一旁怯生生安靜的順榮的助理

「你說」

助理被知勳冷冽的口吻嚇的一顫，回頭看了看凈漢，換了肯定的眼神，這才敢開口

「順榮哥說，他會晚幾天回來，讓大家不要聯絡他，也不用擔心他，他想靜一靜認真思考，思考好了就回來了」

「所以讓你先回來告訴我們？」

「嗯……」助理心虛的回答

「那我知道了，你也累壞了快回去休息吧，趁著這幾天順榮不在，你好好休個假，帶薪假」

成員們的個人助理一向才自己管理，薪水市場天數跟人數都自己決定，當然可以決定放假的日子

「謝謝哥」

助理走後，眾人都看著知勳的眼色

「哥，你別擔心」

不知是那位弟弟想安慰他

「我擔心什麼？他是成年人了，自己能夠照顧自己」知勳看了一圈都是相同擔心他的眼神「好了，別那樣看我，你們閒工作太少嗎？快吃個午餐，工作去」

說罷就去遊戲區把知安順安帶到餐桌，抱上椅子給他們盛飯，也給自己添一碗尖尖的飯，便邊給孩子夾菜邊吃，全然不顧兄弟們憂心的表情

凈漢見狀向大家使了個顏色，讓他們自然點，該幹嘛幹嘛去，整個用餐時間大家了然於心沒有人再提順榮的事，但一旁天真無邪的孩子自然看不出什麼是大人們避而不談的事

「爹地，你不是說爸比今天會回來嗎？」  
「是啊，爸比呢？」

兩個女孩同時發出疑問，讓知勳用餐的手頓了一下

「爸比突然有其他事情，會晚幾天回家」

「蛤~可是我們想爸比了，對不對順安？」

知安嘟起小嘴有些難過，順安也是如此，眾人看看他們的表情在想起順榮委屈時的表情，跟一個模子刻出來似的，知勳看著也是如此，摸摸女孩的頭

「爹地也想爸比啊~可是爸比再忙忍忍吧」

「一定是漢尼還是酷酷又讓爸比去工作的，你們壞」

凈漢學著女孩委屈的樣子

「那是因為你們爸比厲害啊，可以做很多事情啊」

「Ya! 我們的爸比最強了真棒」

凈漢不愧是有孩子的爹地，三兩下就把孩子給哄好了，知勳又給孩子的碗添了許多菜

「好吃嗎？」

「嗯！超好吃！！」  
「爹地我還要！」  
「我們要吃多多跟爸比一樣，幫忙爹地」

孩子的一番話讓知勳露出今天的第一個笑容

正當大家以為氣氛變好了，勝哲突然放下手中的餐具，自個起身走向陽台，所有人都是一陣錯愕

「沒事，我去看看，你們繼續吃」

「我也跟你去」

身為另外兩個大哥，凈漢和知秀馬上跟上去

一到陽台看到勝哲抽著菸嘆著氣，菸是在他們剛離開公司自己創業初期有的習慣，當時自己身為隊長帶著大家離開，看著凈漢撐起代表的辛苦，自己又無能為力，還有兄弟的努力，種種心裡壓力無法跟大家訴說，只能靠抽菸排解

直到公司穩定下來才讓極重的煙癮漸漸變成不抽也行的狀態，除非真得心裡特別苦悶才會抽上幾根

「勝哲……」

每當凈漢看見勝哲抽菸都會忍不住紅眼眶，而知秀則會緊皺眉頭

「對不起，就一根……」

他看見知勳這樣，明明心裡都已經淌血了，還強顏歡笑，堅強的哄孩子，想裝得若無其事，讓大家不要替他擔心，特別心疼

那是他認識最久的弟弟，心思最細膩的弟弟，總是先在意成員們再來才是自己

勝哲身為Alpha，不太敢接近體弱的知勳怕會影響他，也無法完全理解Omega的所有想法，沒辦法安慰他，也不知該怎麼解決他們倆的問題

同時順榮也是三隊長之一，從出道開始一起為團體努力到他們三人一起撐起公司的三大藝能部門，兩個都是心裡很重要的部分

「我好沒用，只能看著卻什麼也做不了，他是我最親的弟弟，可我卻什麼也幫不到」

「他們倆，會沒事的……」

知秀搭著勝哲的肩輕輕拍著

「他們都很愛對方，不能沒有對方，我相信很快就會和好的」

凈漢附上勝哲的手，勝哲隨即回握

「我們三個要鎮定才能讓弟弟們依靠，不然大家會亂成一團的」

勝哲站在兩個朋友的中間，閉上雙眼深深的呼吸，再次睜開眼時氣餒的眼神不見了，換上的是堅定的眼神

午餐過後知勳躲進了自己的絕對領域，只要他不讓進誰也別想進的工作室

撐了一頓午餐的平靜表情，在一進入工作室那刻跨掉了，他的計畫完完全全被順榮突如其來的滯留打亂了，手足無措的在工作室裡走來走去

「李知勳，不要想太多」

他把臉埋在手裡，逼自己不要思考，因為他總是往壞處想，知勳怕死了，怕權順榮在想的事情就是離婚這件事

知勳敲敲自己的腦袋

「李知勳，冷靜點……」

工作是知勳最能轉移注意力的方式，他從電腦裡點開即將要錄音的曲子，一遍又一遍的聽著，微調再微調

甚至打開新的檔案，作起新的曲，說也奇怪上次懷孕作曲完全是作不出來，但這次卻能夠正常作曲

這讓知勳暫時從煩雜的思緒中，走拖出來，最後他甚至在作曲室裡通宵了

當然為了不讓兄弟們擔心在飯點還是會出現，也親自哄孩子上床睡覺，一切看似正常，但知勳一躺在床上，腦中各種壞想法總是縈繞在腦中，趁著夜裡沒人偷偷跑到工作室，一整晚都努力找事做

事情做著做著太陽已經露出了頭，知勳眼睛一開一合的，才趴在桌上睡去

事先設定的鬧鐘響起才醒來，他今天得替旗下團體錄音，再不錄回歸排程會延誤的

知勳搓搓自己的臉頰醒醒神，下腹部卻傳來陣陣的墜疼，讓他直不起身，皺起眉頭撫著肚子

「寶貝，你在埋怨爹地沒有好好休息嗎？」

知勳大大的深呼吸，試圖緩解疼痛，卻達不到想要的效果，自己助理此時給他打了電話

「知勳哥，孩子們都準備好了，等你過去」

知勳費力的掩飾，讓助理不發現，幸運的他成功了

「好……我馬上過去……」

「乖一點，等等爹地錄完音，就會好好休息的，再一下下就好……」

硬撐著身體，來到錄音室，等待錄音的孩子們，畢恭畢敬的打招呼，知勳微笑著要他們不要太緊張放輕鬆就好

看上去一點事都沒有，其實小腹的疼痛從沒有減輕，為了不讓其他人發現，只能站著挺挺的，手也不能撫著肚子

幸虧開始錄音時，孩子們準備的很好，沒什麼問題，只要稍微提點就能很好，挺順利的

不過錄到最後一個，知勳眼神已經有些渙散，臉色蒼白，皺著眉頭額間佈滿了冷汗，助理給知勳捎來食物，發現他的不對勁

「知勳哥？你怎麼了嗎？不太對勁？」

「我…沒事……繼續」

「PD님，您還好嗎？」

錄完的孩子們在錄音是就已經覺得不太對，此時緊張的問

「快點…結束……好嗎？」

知勳知道自己快撐不下去了，但是這個錄音就差一點，再一下下就好，知勳在心裡這樣跟自己說著

終於最後一個在沒什麼意外之下快速錄完了，知勳心想是可以休息了，才起身便失去了意識

「知勳哥！」  
「PD 님!」

知勳昏倒一事驚動整個公司，因為在他昏倒前做的那張椅子，上面是一攤刺眼的鮮血

急急忙忙的被送到醫院，凈漢和勝哲跟在救護車後頭去，被主治醫生罵個臭頭

「你們都沒有好好注意他的情況嗎，身體狀況差的可以，營養不足，睡眠不足，還有他的Alpha呢？他體內信息素也不足，他還要不要這個孩子啊？你們知道再晚一點，孩子就沒了」

凈漢和勝哲被罵完之後癱坐在戶外座椅區，兩個都是無語問蒼天，怎麼知勳懷孕都這麼苦難呢，兩次都進醫院

「接電話了嗎？」

「還沒，沒開機」

「權順榮到底在幹嘛」

勝哲心裡窩火忍不住在牆上揍了一拳，又想從口袋摸出菸，被凈漢眼明手快的搶走

「呀，不准抽菸！」直接把它丟進垃圾桶，讓勝哲有些心疼「看來只有那個方法了，既然他不接那我們就逼他給我們打電話……」

病房內的知勳剛剛轉醒，自己也被醫生念了一頓

知勳抱著自己的肚子，回想著早上他的所作所為，他是不是故意如此的，明明錄音在怎麼重要也沒有孩子重要，明明只要直接到醫院，孩子說不定不會差點就沒了

他好像下意識的不想處理肚子的疼痛，內心深處裡覺得孩子沒了一切都解決了，順榮變回回到自己的身邊

「對不起，爹地不夠稱職，是個自私的爹地……」


End file.
